


Oh My Heart

by starvingartist_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dream Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mystery, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Nude Photos, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvingartist_17/pseuds/starvingartist_17
Summary: Stevie Darnell is the new Muggle Studies professor who has a dangerous secret. Only a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts the Wizarding World is delicate and she has to stay guarded. This proves to be difficult when she meets charming business man Fred Weasley who wants to get close to her.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The light was filtering through the window at an odd angle. Groggily Stevie opened her eyes and checked her watch. 3pm. With a groan she stood up and stretched; her body felt loose at the joints. She smiled as she remembered why. The handsome red head she brought home was no where to be seen but she could still feel him in the way her knees wobbled.   
`  
“please”  
“please what darling?”  
“please” was all she could say. Her mouth unable to make full sentences.   
`  
Stevie flushed at the memory and turned away from the bed. A mess to be dealt with later. When she arrived in the small kitchen her bedroom was attached to, she was pleased to find lunch and a very handsome man waiting for her at the table. He was hidden behind his newspaper but placed it on the table when she came in.   
“Morning.”  
“Good morning...um”  
“Fred.”   
Stevie flushed. “Right. I’m Stevie. You’ll have to forgive my manners. I just moved to Hogsmeade this week and I might have celebrated a little too much last night.”   
“Forgiven. What brings you to this small village.”  
“I just got a job teaching at Hogwarts and they haven’t opened Professor’s quarters yet. This is just a temporary place.”   
Fred’s eyebrows shot up. “Hogwarts. You didn’t go there yourself, did you? I would remember you.”   
Once again Stevie flushed. “That’s a long story, but no I didn’t go myself.”  
“So, what are you teaching?” Fred seemed curious but unwilling to press too far.   
“Muggle Studies. But enough about me. What brings you to Hogsmeade?”  
Fred smiled. “Business. My brother and I own a joke shop and we just bought out the old Zonkos building for expansion. I’m staying in town until the holidays to make sure the move goes smoothly. I hope I will see you around.”   
Instead of answering Stevie turned her attention to the food in front of her.   
“Madame Rosmerta’s pies and mash with butterbeer.” Fred explained.   
They ate in a comfortable silence, but eventually there were no more distractions.   
“I should get moving. I have to finish packing today. Tomorrow I move into the castle.” Stevie said, unsure of how to politely kick someone out.   
“Of course.” Fred turned to leave. “Would it be all right if I wrote to you?”   
Stevie flushed. “Sure. You know where to find me.”   
The next few days were a whirlwind. She moved into the newly renovated castle on Monday. From what she could understand there had been quite a serious battle fought on the grounds before the summer. Lots of death, but also a victory over one of the most powerful dark wizards to ever live. Walking into a teaching gig after such a tragedy has occurred would be hard there was no question, but Stevie wanted to do right by these kids. They deserved an education.   
On Tuesday she had her first meeting with the Headmistress.   
“Good morning. You must be Stephanie Darnell”   
“Please call me Stevie. Or Professor Darnell if you must.”   
“I am Professor McGonagall, but you may call me Minerva.” The tall witch smiled. “The students will be moving in on the first of September which happens to be this Friday. Classes will begin Monday. Today you and I will be getting acquainted with the castle and we will meet the other teachers for lunch.”   
The morning was spent touring the castle. Hogwarts was a marvel of architecture and magic. If she hadn’t seen grief on every portrait’s face, she would never believe there had been an attack on the building just a few short months ago.   
Finally, McGonagall showed her a small classroom on the fifth floor. 3 long tables in rows cut the room into sections and faced the front of the room where 2 blackboards stood on wheels. Behind the boards a heavy wooden door concealed a small office. Long windows allowed sunlight in and made the room feel bright and promising.  
“This will be your classroom. You will be teaching mostly 3rd and 4th year students as they are required to take extra curricular classes. Only a few stay on for OWLs and even less for NEWTs.” McGonagall looked sheepish, or embarrassed at the lack of interest in the subject of muggles.  
Stevie smiled. “I’ll take them as they come.” Minerva smiled back.   
Lunch was a small affair. She was introduced to the veteran Professors Trelawny, Slughorn, Sprout, and Flitwick; as well as the other new hire Professor Longbottom who was apprenticing under Sprout to prepare to take over Herbology next year. Despite her headmistress title and office McGonagall had decided to put off finding an apprentice for Transfiguration another year.   
“Hi. I’m Neville.” The apprentice Longbottom offered his hand. “I know they introduced us formally but I always prefer a nice friendly handshake.”   
Stevie smiled and shook his hand. “I’m Stevie. Muggle Studies.”   
Neville’s eyes widened. “Wow. That’s so interesting.”   
Stevie laughed dryly. “I hope the students share your enthusiasm.”   
“So what house were you in? I was in Gryffindor but don’t hold it against me.” Neville smirked.  
Stevie took a deep breath to steady herself. “I actually didn’t go to Hogwarts.”  
“Oh. You sound English so I just assumed. Where then? If you went to Beaxbatons I might know some people in your class.”   
Before Stevie could answer McGonagall interrupted. “Sorry, but I need to borrow Ms. Darnell.”   
With an apologetic look towards Neville she followed Minerva from the Great Hall back to the Headmistress office.   
Minerva looked serious and Stevie knew the hard conversation was coming.   
“Perhaps I should have prepared you better. We will need a convincing story and of course props.” She turned and pulled a long slim box from her desk. Stevie lifted the lid and saw a beautiful wand laid on a velvet lining.   
“This is just a placeholder until we can get you a proper one. And I must ask you not to perform any serious magic in risk of hurting yourself.” Stevie nodded.   
“And for now let us tell others you were homeschooled by your witch mother and muggle father. That will explain your lack of wizarding surname.”  
“What about my lessons?”  
“I will be sending a message weekly to let you know when our lessons are to be held.”  
“Thank you, Minerva.” Stevie sighed.  
Minerva smiled sadly. “Your situation is unique. And I am sorry about the need for secrecy, but our world is too delicate right now. But one day you will be able to tell your story. I promise.”   
Stevie nodded and held her tongue. She wanted to say that she had been promised many things in her life and none of them had worked out well for her.   
That night in her room she pulled out the small book that she kept hidden in her sock drawer. It held but one picture. Her mother stood on a beach. Her hair was blowing wildly but she was smiling. She was waving to whoever was holding the camera.   
“Hey mom. I met my coworkers today. They seem nice, but I hate lying to them. I wish I didn’t have to.” Instead of answering to offer apologies or explanations the picture continued to wave serenely. “I’m going to start learning magic. I’m sorry it took so long.” Stevie wiped her tears away and hastily returned the book to its hiding place.   
She nearly jumped out of her skin when an owl landed on her windowsill with a loud hoot. She laughed off her terror when she realized and went to pull the letter from its leg.   
'I would very much like to take you to dinner tomorrow evening. Send your answer back with this owl.  
PS. Wear something warm.   
Yours,  
Fred Weasley'  
Stevie smiled and quickly sketched her reply on the back of the parchment before sending the owl on his way again. She knew it was dangerous to get too close to someone, and she hates to lie. But hopefully she and Fred wouldn’t be doing much talking.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday flew by in a blur. Stevie spent most of the morning prepping her classroom and office. She put up lots of posters from magazines showing muggle fashion and even put some technology on display. Unfortunately, none of it would work within the castle walls but at least the students could look at it. Lunch was a quiet affair. She and Neville took their lunch and ate by the lake.   
“I’m glad there is another teacher my age. I’m sure the others are great, but if my only friends are twice my age what does that say about me?” Neville chuckled.   
Stevie sighed. “What about all your friends from school? Are they still in the area?”   
Neville lit up. “Well my best friend Luna is actually touring Europe at the moment writing about obscure magical creatures. Harry Potter, of course you know who he is, and his friend Ron Weasley just started Auror training. And their friend Hermione Granger started work at the ministry as an assistant. She’s hoping to be minister one day.”   
Stevie just nodded. She had heard Harry’s name before. From what she understood he was the one to actually defeat the dark wizard. He must be some sort of celebrity. “You are friends with Potter, then?”   
Neville looked sheepish. “I wouldn’t say close friends, but we fought closely together. And I am good friends with his girlfriend Ginny. She will actually be finishing her 7th year this term. She’s the Gryffindor quidditch captain.”   
Stevie offered Neville a polite smile. She knew quidditch was the wizard sport, but she didn’t know enough to hold a proper conversation. She wished she didn’t have to try so hard to not lie. It would be so much easier if everyone could just know the truth, but of course she would never dream of going against Minerva’s word.  
After lunch she spent another few hours preparing some lesson plans. She had two classes of 3rd years, one class of 4th years, and just a few people for OWL levels. No NEWT level students. She hadn’t been expecting a full roster, but she couldn’t help but be a little disappointed.  
Around 4 she decided to start getting ready. As instructed, she wore thick tights under her skirt. A knit sweater and boots completed the outfit. Her makeup was minimal, as she was hoping to spend most of the evening either eating or kissing and makeup got in the way of both.   
As she made her way to Hogsmeade she started getting nervous. Would he expect her to do magic tonight? She had her wand tucked in her shirt like Minerva taught her, but it was only for show. Before she could really work herself up however, she spotted him. His hair stood out like a neon sign against the dull backdrop of the stone village. He offered her a grin when he caught sight of her.   
“Nice to see you.” Fred said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.   
Stevie blushed. Funny how a kiss on the cheek could make her stomach flutter when not too long ago he had kissed many more intimate places. “Good to see you as well. So where are we going tonight?” She looked around and frowned slightly at the lack of options in Hogsmeade.   
Almost like he could read her mind Fred answered, “We’re not staying in the village. I was actually hoping to show you my shop in Diagon Alley.” He offered her his arm. Stevie looked at it quizzically. “I was planning on apparating if that’s okay?”  
She panicked. She knew that apparating was the preferred mode of travel for most overage wizards, but she obviously had never done it before. She quickly thought of an excuse.   
“I never got my license. I was homeschooled so I never got proper lessons.” She groaned internally. Would the date be ruined?   
Fred simply smiled. “Good thing I can take you with me. Just hold on tight.” He winked.   
Stevie grinned and grabbed his arm. She gripped tightly as instructed and they turned around and vanished. The feeling was like nothing else she had experienced. Like being squeezed into a piping tube and shoved back out. They landed in Diagon Alley with a loud pop. The small street was like nothing she had ever seen before. Shops were crowded together often blending together. At the front of a fork in the road stood a huge white building that must Gringotts bank. A little further down to the left stood the other tallest building.   
“This is my shop.” Fred sounded proud. “The largest wizarding joke shop ever.” Stevie couldn’t help but laugh looking at the building. “It is amazing.”   
The inside was even better. Everywhere she looked was another bauble or contraption to steal her attention. She was not alone in her admiration. The store was packed with people, mostly young people, looking for fun new ways to get into trouble.   
“I hope none of my students think of using any of this on me.” Stevie had to shout to be heard over the clamor. Taking this as a sign, Fred took her arm and led her to a back room. It was quieter but also smaller as every wall had boxes of inventory stacked to the ceiling. She expected them to stop there but he led her to yet another door behind which a staircase led up to another room Stevie could not see.   
“I know this is a little forward for a first date but there’s someone I would like you to meet.” Fred said shyly. Stevie simply nodded and smiled in assent. At the top of the stairs was a lovely apartment. Obviously home to a bachelor with the messy coffee table and lack of throw pillows but it felt homey nonetheless.   
“Georgie!” Fred called out. Another man stepped out into the living room and Stevie had to do a double take.   
“You’re twins!” She said in surprise.   
“Well spotted darling. And you would be?”   
“This is Stevie. My date.” Fred’s voice held a note of warning.   
“Very nice to meet you.” George said. Perfectly polite.   
“Nice to meet you too. Sorry for my shock its just Fred never mentioned a brother much less a twin.”  
“So, he didn’t tell you about all 6 of his poor siblings.”  
“Actually, we didn’t do much talking.” The words left her mouth before she realized what happened. She immediately realized and the blush burned her face. George could not contain his laugh and tears pricked at his eyes.   
“I think George should be on his way now.” Fred said, a chuckle slipping out despite his efforts.   
With a nod and wink George was out the door.   
“So. 6 siblings?” Stevie asked. “Do you have pictures?” Stevie wanted a large family more than she had ever wanted anything in her life, and now this gorgeous man shows up with 6 siblings. She had to see them. They moved to the couch and opened a photo album. Fred’s face was open and vulnerable when he spoke about his brothers and sister.   
“Ron is the hero in the family, helped defeat the Dark Lord and whatever, but Ginny is still the favorite. The only girl and dating the Chosen One, no one else stood a chance.”   
“My friend Neville told me about Ron and Ginny today. I didn’t realize they were siblings, much less related to you.”   
“That’s right! Neville started teaching too! He’s a good guy.” Stevie was happy to have another person confirm Neville’s character. “I asked him to keep an eye on Ginny this year. Make sure she keeps her head screwed on straight and doesn’t try dropping out. She is frustrated most of her friends have already graduated. And it doesn’t help that she only gets to see Harry on holidays and Hogsmeade weekends.”   
“That must be hard to not be able to see her friends.”  
“Don’t pity her too much. I’m sure she gets more mail than all the other students combined.” Fred chuckled.   
“Lucky her.” Stevie wished she had a family and friends who cared enough to send her letters. Sensing her discomfort Fred broke the silence.  
“Dinner?”  
~  
Fred treated her to a lovely dinner at a small pub in the alley. The conversation stayed light but Stevie was nervous, worrying she might let something slip she wasn’t supposed to.  
“Care to walk for a bit?” Fred offered his arm once more.   
They strolled through Diagon Alley and Stevie took in all the sights. She should have come here at 11 but that had been stolen from her. Fighting her sadness, she grounded herself by remembering that she was here now. Learning magic and on a date with the most handsome wizard she had ever seen. Slowly they came to the end of the street.   
“We can disapparate here or walk back to the Leaky Cauldron.” Fred said quietly.   
“Is that our only options?” Stevie put her hands on his chest and guided him until he was against the wall. She pressed herself against him. “I would very much like to kiss you.” Fred grinned devilishly.   
He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her against him. The moment his lips touched hers it was over. She let out a small whimper as she remembered what it had been like the last time they were in this position. She put one hand around the back of his neck and used her other to pull his waist closer to her. He let out a grunt as their stomachs collided. She let her tongue venture out and found him willing. He let his hand descend until he found her bottom and gave it a playful squeeze. She laughed.   
“Can we go back to your place?” She whispered.   
“No.” He said, though it sounded like it pained him. “George will be there, and if I’m honest I was hoping we could stop here tonight.”   
Stevie’s face burned in shame. “Oh, I’m sorry.” She tried to pull away, but he pulled her close again.   
“Let me be clear. I want to stop here because that is the proper course of action when you are on a date with someone you actually like.” Fred’s eyes bore into hers. “I don’t want you to think I only asked you out to get you into bed again.”  
Stevie let his words sink in. And sighed. “Well then I guess this is when you tell me you have to protect my virtue and you escort me home like a gentleman.”   
Fred laughed and leaned in to whisper in her ear, “Believe me, you have no idea how much I want to hear you scream my name again.” Stevie shivered and Fred pulled away. “But there will be plenty of time for that after the third date.”  
“Third?”  
“Yes. That is a reasonable number of dates before sex.”  
“I think we already skipped that part.”  
“Well, it was a little unconventional. And I’m sorry but I can’t let you be a one-night stand.” Fred looked at her with a gleam in his eyes. “No matter how good it was.”   
Stevie flushed and held out her arm. “Then you better get me home before I take you right here in this alley.” Fred simply laughed and did as he was told.


	3. Chapter 3

Stevie’s Thursday was uneventful. Besides a letter from Fred and penning a response her day was spent preparing for students to arrive. The train would be pulling up to the castle by 6 tomorrow and she did not want to spend the weekend making lesson plans. Her goal was to get everything done before students even got there.   
Friday morning made that difficult. She did not expect the spectacle that was preparing for the welcome feast. The kitchens were bustling, professors darting around every corner, and Minerva kept mumbling something that sounded like “I’m going to kill that bloody hat.” She decided that work was impossible, and she set out to find Neville.   
She eventually found him hiding out in the greenhouse. He was whispering to the plants, and she felt like an intruder on a special moment.   
“Ahem.” She called out to alert him to her presence.   
He popped up and grinned. “Hey Stevie! Or I guess I should get used to calling you Professor Darnell. Professor McGonagall likes us to be professional around the students.”   
Stevie chuckled “I will keep that in mind Professor Longbottom.”   
They spent the afternoon in the greenhouse. He showed her his favorite magical plants and explained their uses. Not a lot of it made sense but Stevie listened intently. This was obviously something he was passionate about. She suggested taking something edible back for dinner and Neville smiled shyly.   
“No one has ever trusted anything I grew enough to eat it before. Except Luna, but she won’t be back from her trip for ages.”   
“I trust you Neville.” Stevie offered a kind smiled and threw her arm around his shoulders. “Besides if it kills me, I won’t have to sit through this entire dinner.” They both laughed and headed inside where the final touches were being places on the Great Hall.   
Right at 6 older students started arriving in the hall. They took their seats with minimal chatter and stole glances at the Professor’s table. Minerva went to greet the first years and they filed in with awed looks. They couldn’t take in the scene fast enough. The grand hall, floating candles, everyone clad in robes; magic was in the air itself. Stevie understood their wonder. Even though she had been at the castle for almost a week it looked completely different filled with young witches and wizards.   
The sorting ceremony was like nothing else she had ever seen. Suddenly Minerva’s mumblings made sense as she pulled out an aging hat and placed it on a stool. Stevie started when it started singing. She didn’t hear most of the words as she was still in shock. A talking hat was not the craziest thing she had ever seen, having visited Fred’s shop, but this was up close and personal….and alive. One by one each new student came forward to have the hat placed on their head. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Finally these words started to have context as she saw the children get sorted and be ushered to a specific table. She leaned over to Neville.  
“You said you were in Gryffindor right?”   
“Yep. That’s the red table.” He pointed to a table filled with students whose robes were emblazoned with a red crest. Stevie nodded. She paid attention to where students were sitting and was able to associate each house with its color. This would be helpful if she ever needed to award house points.   
Finally it was time for dinner. They ate rather quickly. The students eager to start unpacking and the Professors ready to retire to their own chambers. After the last of the pudding had been cleared Minerva stood.   
“Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. As you all know this castle was the site of a terrible battle. Many of you here fought with us or know someone who did. We also suffered many losses. It is our duty to make sure all our sacrifices were not in vain. Hogwarts is a place of learning, and we work hard everyday to ensure that our students are receiving the best magical education possible. That said I would like to introduce two new teachers. Professor Darnell and Professor Longbottom.” Stevie and Neville stood for a brief round of applause. “I know you will do your best to welcome them. Now off to bed and classes start bright and early on Monday.”   
~  
“No, muggles can not use non-verbal magic. The whole idea is that they have no magic at all.” The class of third years looked at her in utter confusion. Stevie sighed. Luckily, the bell set her free before she had to explain human beings to these poor wizard children one more time. It was astonishing how in the dark they all were, though to be fair muggles were equally ignorant.   
The kids shuffled out and Stevie was ready for lunch. Her first two periods went as smoothly as she expected, which was not smooth at all, but she was confident in the fact that she had months left in the term. Lunch was a quiet affair. Neville had a different lunch period, so she ate alone in her office. The afternoon passed in a similar fashion. Luckily, her OWL students were much more prepared, and she had a productive last period discussing the differences between laptops and desktop computers.   
“I remember being an oblivious third year too. I hope you went easy on them.” Neville told her at dinner.  
Stevie laughed. “I was as nice as I could be. Poor things really know nothing.”  
“So how do you know so much about muggles?” Neville asked.  
Stevie swallowed thickly. This was the type of question she had been dreading.   
“My dad is a muggle.” She said quietly and she put a bite of something in her mouth before Neville could ask a follow up question. The flavorless lump got caught in her throat.   
“Are you all right Stevie? You look pale.”   
“Yeah. I’m just tired from the first day. I think I’ll retire early excuse me.” She stood stiffly and tried to act normal as she retreated from the Great Hall. Lying by omission was not getting easier. She needed to get better or people would start getting suspicious. That night she thought about writing to Fred but found that she actually was tired from all the excitement from the day. After a quick goodnight to her mother’s picture Stevie was able to find solace in her dreams.   
~  
The owls swooped in a beautiful pattern dropping mail to the students. Stevie was shocked when Fred’s owl perched in front of her cereal bowl. She carefully took the letter from its pouch and it left to find its own breakfast.   
“Mail?” Neville asked brightly. He had obviously forgiven her for her behavior the previous night.   
“Yes. From my… boyfriend? We haven’t really put a label on it.”   
“What’s his name?”  
“Fred Weasley.”   
Neville’s spoon hit the table with a clang. Then he started laughing. “Good old Fred? Well go on let’s see what he wrote.” Neville was still quietly chuckling. At least she had her friend’s approval.   
She ripped into the envelope and a few polaroids fell out. Neville grabbed them and immediately went beet red.   
“These are for you.” Stevie took them and blushed deeper than Neville.   
Fred’s torso was on display as he grabbed himself over his boxers. The next one showed him reaching below the waistband. She quickly put the rest of them away for a later time. She giggled.  
“Sorry Neville.”  
“I never wanted to see that much of him. Please don’t tell him I saw.”   
“Oh I am definitely telling him.” Stevie laughed.   
Neville and Stevie spent the rest of breakfast in stitches over the accidental pornography and they decided it was best if Neville wrote to Fred himself to apologize. Stevie decided her own letter would be a little more risqué and didn’t want to waste any lines on Neville’s apology.


	4. Chapter 4

As fun as breakfast had been, the day had to start eventually. Stevie took a step back and re-evaluated her lesson plans from a wizard’s point of view. She had been expecting the students would have some basic knowledge, but it was truly a different culture. She couldn’t take anything for granted. It only took a little rearranging, but she was satisfied enough to start fresh; with this mindset her morning classes went much smoother than yesterday.  
Around lunch she was trying to find a new spot to eat besides the hall when she stumbled into a very strange sight. A girl with flaming red hair was sticking her head into a fire.  
“Are you okay?” Stevie yelled.  
The girl spoke into the fire, “Someone is here. I will talk to you later.” Then she pulled her head out and turned to face Stevie. The girl was tall and pretty, with green eyes and freckles. Stevie recognized her from Fred’s photo album.  
“Sorry, I didn’t realize you were speaking to someone.” Stevie said sheepishly. The girl looked puzzled. Stevie wondered if she was missing some important piece of information in this conversation.  
“I’m Ginny.”  
“Stev- er, Professor Darnell. Sorry it still feels weird.”  
“Tell me about it. I have to call one of my best friends Professor now. And he’s the same age as my boyfriend.” Ginny cringed. “Anyway, its nice to finally meet you.”  
“Finally?” Stevie’s heart raced. Had Fred told more than just George about her?  
“Yeah, since the welcome feast.”  
“Oh right.” It was silly to think that Fred was serious enough to tell his whole family about her.  
“And since you’ve been sleeping with my brother.” Ginny deadpanned. Stevie choked.  
“What?”  
Ginny laughed. “We’re tight knit group. We mostly tell each other everything. Don’t worry I don’t know all the gory details. Just that he’s been seeing someone named Stevie who happens to work at Hogwarts.”  
Stevie half-smiled. “Not a lot of those around.”  
“Nope. Anyway, I have to get going, but it was nice to meet you… Professor Darnell.” Ginny winked and rushed away. That girl was a force of nature. Suddenly Stevie had a lot of respect for this Harry Potter kid wherever he was for snagging that one.  
On the way to her afternoon classes Stevie was already planning her letter to Fred. She wondered if he would be happy they met or disappointed he didn’t get to introduce them himself. It made her incredibly happy to know he told his siblings. That meant he wanted her to stick around.  
One of her O.W.L. students delivered a letter in the last period before dinner. Stevie recognized Minerva’s handwriting and felt a pit in her stomach. Anxiety and excitement bundled together made the roast at dinner hard to get down. She ate as much as she could and fidgeted her way through the rest of the hour.  
“Are you all right?” Neville finally asked.  
“Yeah. I’m just nervous. The students first quiz is coming up and I want them to do well.” These two statements were technically both true; Stevie hoped her inflection made it sound like causation.  
Neville smiled warmly. “Of course they will. You are a great teacher.” He went back to his pudding without another word.  
Stevie’s footsteps echoed oddly on the stone floor. A few students were hurrying off, hoping to make it into bed before curfew in a few minutes. Her nerves made every shuffle and swishing of cloaks sound like roaring. When she reached the giant statue guarding the headmistress’ quarters she had to clear her throat twice before she could get the password out at a decent volume.  
“Ginger newt.” The gargoyle twisted upwards revealing a staircase that she followed hesitantly. All her hopes and dreams were finally being realized, and yet she couldn’t help but be afraid.  
“Welcome Stevie.” Minerva was doing her best to have a calming environment. There were candles burning and all the portraits in the room were covered for privacy.  
They spent a few minutes going over how to properly hold a wand.  
“Grip it tight enough it won’t fly away, but loose enough that your knuckles don’t turn white. Very good. Now give a slight swish. Yes, very nice. Let’s try your first spell. Repeat after me and give a good swish of your wand. It will light the tip. Say Lumos.”  
Stevie took a deep breath. “Lumos.” Nothing happened. Stevie exhaled. “Lumos” She said, louder this time.  
“Its all right dear why don’t we try a different position.” They worked for an hour trying to get Stevie in the position that would somehow make magic flow easier.  
“This isn’t working.” Stevie said finally.  
“We just have to keep trying.” Minerva glanced at her. “But not tonight. Get some sleep.”  
Stevie could only keep the tears at bay until she reached her room. She didn’t dare pull out her mother’s photo; that would only make things worse. Instead she pulled out some parchment and told Fred.  
Well she told him as much as she could. How she felt like a failure, how stressed she was, and how much she missed him. She sent it off with one of the school’s owls and got ready for bed, but sleep didn’t come. It must have been around one in the morning when her owl returned carrying a small package.  
Dear Stevie,  
These sweets are in production for the new section of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. They will help you sleep. Let me know what you think ;)   
Yours,  
Fred  
Stevie opened the parcel and found 3 chocolates. She carefully picked one up.  
“If these poison me I’m going to be so pissed.” She bit into it and found a soft caramel center. She packed the other two away before giving the owl a bit of food for his troubles and climbing back into bed. It wasn’t long before she fell asleep.  
Fred was sweating from exertion. His beautiful red hair matted to his forehead. Stevie had her hands wrapped around his biceps for stability, but she wanted to run her fingers through his hair. He gripped her bed frame even tighter. As they moved together she felt like she was on fire. Her stomach muscles clenched and his hips stuttered.  
‘please’  
‘please what darling’  
‘please’  
Stevie woke up a sweaty mess. Fred Weasley had some explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY short chapter this time. I started my junior year of college and classes are kicking my butt right now. Chapter length will get back up but uploads might be farther apart. I am hoping to have the story done by May! Comments and Kudos help me feel inspired and are so appreciated <3

The first order of business after waking up was a shower. She sheepishly made her way to the bathroom, although the walk of shame was entirely in her head. After she was dressed, she sat down to pen a letter.   
Dear Fred,  
First, I must thank you for the sweets. I had a wonderful walk down memory lane last night in my dream. Second, I must warn you that if I find out any of my students have purchased from the 17+ section of that shop of yours I will be very put out.   
I go to classes today well rested and very relaxed. Can’t wait to see you again.   
Yours,  
Stevie  
She folded up the parchment and sent it off with her owl. With a vigor in her step she waltzed into breakfast.   
“You look refreshed.” Neville said over his scrambled eggs.  
Stevie blushed. “It’s amazing what a good night of sleep can do for the spirit.” She picked up a piece of toast and started buttering it.   
“So I had a favor to ask.”   
“Anything.”  
Neville looked embarrassed. “I was wondering if you would help me prepare for a date.”  
“A date? Who is the lucky lady?”   
“The new proprietor of the Leaky Cauldron, Ms. Hannah Abbott.” Neville’s voice raised an octave.   
“Okay well first tip is to calm down a little. Let’s call her Hannah yeah?”  
“Okay, yeah, right.”  
“Second tip is to be yourself.”   
Neville looked at her incredulously. “Really Stevie.”  
“Sorry Neville but it’s the truth. Nothing is more attractive than being comfortable with yourself.”  
He sighed and mumbled something that sounded like ‘whatever you say.’  
Classes went smoothly, and the essays she collected from her third years were showing a lot of improvement. The arrival of Fred’s owl after lunch was another highlight. It carried a short letter.  
‘Don’t worry love. The adult section is enchanted against students. Speaking of which would you like to sample the product in person? Meet me at the shop this weekend. -Fred.’  
Stevie was positive there was nothing that could dampen her mood. That was until she got to her last period of the day. The students had finished their quiz and she was doing a small practical lesson on typing. One of the students raised their hand.   
“Yes Adkins?”   
“Well Professor I was just wondering if you could tell us a little about your father. He was a muggle, right?”   
Stevie’s heart stopped. She felt the blood leave her face. Her vision went hazy. She reminded herself to breathe. Slowly she counted backwards from 10. When she reached one Adkins was looking worried and the rest of the students had turned to stare.   
“Sorry I got a bit woozy there for a second. I have been standing too long.” Stevie managed to say as she plopped into her desk chair. “Class dismissed.”  
The students slowly packed up, confused. Adkins stayed behind.   
“I’m sorry Professor I didn’t mean to upset you.”   
“No its not your fault. I’m just not feeling well.”   
“Well when you feel better, I would like to know about your dad. A real muggle who knows about wizards. He must be some guy.” Adkins smiled and left. They were a nice kid. Stevie tried not to blame them for their curiosity.  
That night at dinner she avoided Neville’s gaze and focused on eating as much of the food as she could. She managed a chicken leg and a few bites of potatoes before she had to stop for fear of vomiting. She excused herself early and made her way to the Minerva’s office.   
The headmistress found her there 30 minutes later silently staring at the portraits.   
“What happened dear?” Minerva asked quietly.  
“One of the students asked about my Father. I almost passed out right then and there.” Minerva’s eyes widened. “I was so worried I was going to-“  
Minerva interrupted, “But you didn’t. You were strong. You held on. I am so proud.”   
“The children were in danger. I can’t do this. I need a break.”   
“Tomorrow is Friday. I’ll tell the children to report to the library instead of your class for a study period. Take a long weekend and we’ll talk on Monday okay?”  
“I’ll be in Hogsmeade.”  
Stevie left to pack. She didn’t even stop to think if Fred would let her stay. If not, she would find somewhere else. She couldn’t put the children in any more danger than she already had. She packed a few changes of clothes and found a carriage waiting for her at the front gate. A note was stuck to the seat.   
‘Didn’t want you walking all the way there at night. -Minerva.’  
Stevie climbed into the carriage and hoped that Fred was up for company.


End file.
